What Happened?
by x-TorchwoodFan-x
Summary: Only a short story I am afraid readers.


Captain Jack Harkness woke up this morning to unfamiliar surroundings. Surroundings he hadn't seen for several months. Because this morning, Jack Harkness woke up in his bedroom in the Hub - and he can't remember why.

* * *

Ianto Jones woke up this morning to a black eye, bust lip and what felt like a couple of cracked ribs.

"_Never again!" _Ianto murmured to himself as he agonisingly poured himself a cup of coffee. Pulling on a crisp red shirt - wincing at every movement he made because he hurt all over - he traipsed into the living room and flopped down on the armchair. Grabbing his tie and waistcoat, Ianto began to finally get ready. Knowing for well what was ahead of him when he reached the Torchwood Hub.

* * *

Jack stood on the balcony outside his office, resting his arms on the railings as he watched his employees wander in to begin another Torchwood day - Gwen with her oh so beating heart, Owen - dead but still talking and Tosh with her brains and her beauty. But there was one missing - Ianto. His Ianto. His gorgeous Ianto who always looked good in a suit. It wasn't like him to be late. He was always the first one in. Taking his mobile phone out of his pocket, Jack called his young lover.

"_You have reached Ianto Jones. Not able to take your call obviously so if you leave a message I will get back to you."_ That wasn't like Ianto at all. He always had his phone switched on.

"_Ianto it's me. Look I was just ringing to see if everything was OK. It's not like you to be late that's all. Call me when you get this. I love you." _Jack hung up the phone and bought his hands to his face. What exactly happened last night??

* * *

"CALL FROM JACK HARKNESS. ANSWER?"

Ianto hit the reject button. He would talk to Jack when he got into the Hub. Once he had figured out what to say that was. He looked at his watch. 8.50. He was late. Jack would be wondering where he was. Parking the SUV in its normal spot, Ianto made his way into the Hub. He was welcomed by the familiar voice of Owen.

"_Ooh Teaboy you're late! Jack won't…" _Owen didn't have time to finish his sentence before he saw Ianto's face.

"_Jesus! What happened to you?"_

"_Ssh keep your voice down!"_ Ianto hissed.

"_Sorry. Autopsy Room?"_ Owen suggested.

"_Where are the others? I don't want them seeing me yet."_

"_Tosh has gone to the vaults to feed Janet, Gwen is at the police station." _Ianto gave Owen a questioning look. _"Don't ask. And the Captain is in his office. And he has been there since we all got in this morning. What's happened between you two then Ianto?"_

"_I'll tell you in the Autopsy Room."_

_

* * *

_

Sitting in his office with his head in his hands, Jack heard the cog door roll away. He was unaware that someone was standing at his office door.

"_Jack"_ Owen's voice travelled into Jack's ears, making him sit up to look at Owen.

"_Yes Owen. Any sign of Ianto yet?"_

"_He came in about half an hour ago… In a bad way." _This made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand on end.

"_Why? What's happened to him?"_

"_I think you should take a look for yourself Captain." _Owen never called him Captain - not unless he had done something wrong. Jumping out of his seat, he ran to the Autopsy Room. When he got to the door, he saw his messed up lover - and he remembered what he had done.

* * *

"_Ianto"_ Jack began. _"Ianto come on. Look at me." _Jack's voice broke as he said those words, his eyes beginning to well up as well. As Ianto lifted his head to look at Jack, the Captain's heart broke.

"_Oh Ianto. Look at you."_

"_You did this to me Jack. My own boyfriend!"_

"_Ianto, if I could turn back time babe I would. You know that."_

"_Fact is Jack you still did it! You had a shit day so you drank yourself silly - taking your anger out on the first person you saw." _Ianto could see tears flowing his lovers face. His eyes beginning to tear up as well.

"_Please Ianto. You're my man. I honest to god did not mean to do that to you. I love you. I don't like seeing you like his. I want to be with you forever. To protect you. And most importantly to love you!" _Ianto felt tears roll down his cheeks. They stung his face as they fell. Jack walked over to Ianto's side and placed his hand on Ianto's back. He slowly and ever so gently placed a kiss upon Ianto's lips.

"_I love you too Jack."_ He took his lover in his arms and held him there. He placed his chin upon Jack's shoulder and looked at Owen - who was standing at the entrance to the Autopsy Room leaning on the railings. Ianto gave Owen a small wink and then reverted all his attention back to Jack. He knew this time that Captain Jack Harkness was sorry for his actions.


End file.
